As Long as There's Tomorrow
by SabrinaYutsuki
Summary: Ruriko's finally deciding to tell Shun about her feelings... But it's not going to be a breeze telling someone as dense as him!


As Long As There's Tomorrow  
by: Yashiru-neko (she is my friend and she asked me to upload it in my name for the  
moment)  
  
----------------  
No infringement intended! Characters of Gatekeepers are not mine! Reviews are quite welcome!  
----------------  
  
A Touch of Patience  
  
  
It has been decided. This is going to be the day… There's no more turning back now, even if she'd die of embarrassment after making this revelation. A hypocrite, that's what she'd call herself if she wimps out. Heh, sniveler… Ruriko Ikusawa's tired of being a sniveling kid and she'd settle this once and for all. With renewed determination, she pushed off the covers on her bed as she did herself, heading for the window to greet the birds a happy morning.  
  
  
The moment she pulled back the rafters and let the early sunshine paint her bedroom gold with its rays, Ruriko noticed something different compared to any other mornings. There, throwing the birds what appears to be bread crumbs, was Shun Ukiya. It didn't take a moment for him to notice she has intruded on his private time, not that he seemed to mind the interruption.  
  
  
"Yo Rurippe." He called to her over the short distance between their bedroom windows after giving her a good-natured smile. It irked her how he has labeled her as a sniveler just because she was a crybaby back then. As much as she wants to tell him not to call her rurippe again, she couldn't bring herself to do so. With the weather and the start of her day, Ruriko had a feeling today was going to go as she hoped it would and she better not ruin it.  
  
  
  
"Ohayo, Ukiya-kun." She greeted him back, ignoring the temptation to lash out at him because of how he has addressed her. "Tell me, normally you wouldn't be up at this time of day… What brought about the change?"  
  
  
  
Shun resumed feeding the little creatures. "Hmm? I guess I was feeling a little nostalgic. I usually spend my Saturdays with my Okasan and Saemi and sometimes I wake up only to look for them."  
  
  
Ruriko felt a pang in her heart, pitying her friend all the while. She knew it must be really hard for anyone to live faraway from his or her family at their tender age. "We've been working really hard the past couple of days. Maybe Shirei would allow you to take a leave for a day or two from work." She suggested to him, and from the smile on his face, she knew he was considering what she told him.  
  
  
"Sona-! Rurippe, you're a genius!" He snorted a laugh and took off running even before she can tell him not to call her sniveler again. He stuck his head out the window again as if remembering something. "Oh yeah… I- err, you should come with me though. Shirei would most probably agree if you were to talk to him."  
  
  
With the way he said it, how could she turn him down? "Just promise me you'd never call me sniveler again."  
  
  
"Hai. Rurippe." Was the enthusiastic reply. Shun was gone even before she can point out to him that he had just broken the said promise. Ruriko walked out of the room to take a bath. *Sigh* This is going to be a long day…  
  
* * * * *  
It was only a little past ten o'clock yet Ruriko had beads of sweat trailing down her flushed face. A glance at her companion assured her that Ukiya wasn't faring better than she was. Already, his face was shiny with sweat and hair from his bangs were plastered on his forehead as if he had just gone swimming. It sure was hot, considering summer had just begun.  
  
  
"Rurippe, you're already gasping for breath…" She realized Shun was giving her a funny look. The two of them have already been to the Aegis headquarters and Shirei had given them their day-off without any second thoughts. Now if only they'd arrive in the station and find a train…  
  
  
"I'm not yet tired." She replied, and he gave her a casual shrug, quickly dismissing the thought of suggesting that the two of them rest awhile. He hasn't said it yet, but she knows what he was thinking. Most guys think alike, and Ruriko knows Ukiya is not that different from any other guy. That was the reason why he is always protective of anyone in their group, though sometimes, Ruriko doesn't think his chauvinism is too bad.  
  
  
The two of them continued walking on in silence. "Uhh, ano… have you thought about it yet?" Shun asked her out of nowhere and she realized she hasn't a clue about what he is trying to ask her.  
  
  
"Have I though about what yet?" She hurled the question back at him.  
  
  
He seemed embarrassed for a while, and took his sweet time scratching the back of his head. "Have you pondered about Kageyama-kun's invitation? To his club, y'know?" He fixed his attention on her and Ruriko had to look away, diverting her eyes from his soulful gaze, fearing that she might lose herself in them…  
  
  
"Not yet…. I've had a lot in mind. " she mumbled absent-mindedly, focusing on striding alongside him. The truth was, she never quite shed any thought on Reiji's request. Not that she didn't want to join his little organization, Just that more important things were occupying her head. And the most significant one was standing right next to her… She forced herself to look up, only to see that Shun was still staring at her.  
  
  
"Eh? I expected you to be jumping for joy after being selected from many other girls." He gawked at her in shock. "I thought you, of all people, would spring at the chance. If you think you'll get him to like you by playing hard to get, I believe you're wrong."  
  
  
Ruriko's eyebrow went up. "Nani?" Now where did that come from? Shun struck her as a pretty dense guy and it kinda shocked her that he'd notice something like that. Come to think of it, maybe it was the reason why his guess wasn't accurate enough. She did like Kageyama, though the feeling can't entirely be compared to what she feels towards Shun. "A- ano… I don't know what you're talking about."  
  
  
"You like him, don't you? I'm no baka. I can see he likes you too." He went on speaking and Ruriko thought she saw a hint of something in his face. His whole body seemed to have tensed up and he was gripping the wooden kendo sword so tight, his knuckles were turning white. "I wonder how Kageyama would react if you turn him down, Rurippe."  
  
  
"Hmph. I thought I told you not to call me Rurippe?!" she frowned at him, unable to keep herself from chewing him off. Her temper eased off when she caught sight of someone familiar a few yards in front of them. Squinting hard against the sun, Ruriko finally recognized who the person was. "A, Ukiya-taicho, isn't that Kageyama-kun?"  
  
  
"So ne! Eh, I'm still not used to seeing him without his tag-alongs." Shun was able to say before Reiji took notice of them.  
  
  
"Ah, Ms. Ikusawa, Ukiya-kun, a pleasant day to see you here." In a moment, Kageyama was standing in front of them, giving them a warm welcome smile. Ruriko thought that he would be more handsome than he already is if not for his pale complexion. 


End file.
